worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Snugglemuffins/DA ROOLZ
Crazy Idea: Let's discuss things on their respective talk page instead of using half of the talk pages of the active wiki editors. This way it's probably easier to follow the discussion, arguments and sudden outbursts of childish rage. Just a though... ---- Random rants on thoughts about what to include and what not: Strictly speaking, neither anything published before the the first season of the anime, nor tweeted by Humikane, nor either of the two fan books, nor a single Firstspear doujin are hard canon that should be taken without a single grain of doubt. The first one should be fairly self-explanatory, considering the many, many retcons that happened since the very beginning. But considering that these are the only sources for some of the characters, they are still viable to be included. Though it should be noted somewhere on the page that the information given is not part of the current generation of canon. Humikane's tweets are by his own accord not to be taken as hard facts, and things touching the main canon should still be marked as questionable. According to Suzuki, the information contained in the fan books aren't to be considered face facts either. For instance was stated that the time line published in the first one isn't binding and subject to change. This shouldn't prove to be much of a problem since most of the information there can verified with other sources or will remain untranslated for ever anyway. Then there are the Firstspear doujins and novels. Since they are some sort of testing ground for new ideas, but still have direct involvement of Suzuki and Humikane, information given there should be considered canon, unless specifically overwritten by a more official source. Exception being the Samurai Witch doujin due to obvious reasons. Other official sources to be considered: The World Witches column currently run in CompAce, Comptiq and Nyantype should be considered canon as well. The offically published A la Carte comics not. Again, for obvious reasons. As for the speculations Yellow14 mentioned - most information about Witches on the Japanese wiki are taken from the BD booklets (those should be considered canon sources as well). As for the archetypes, there are only that many flying aces, so figuring out the archetype isn't that much of a challenge if a name is given. For the birthdays - Witches share their birthday with their archetype, it's as easy as that. The only cases there this isn't true are the witches without a person as archetype or simple misinformation. Fan created material: As already stated, this is a wiki about stuff that's more or less facts, so no fan fiction or fan art if it's possible to avoid. If you absolutely have to, include it in your user space. Preferably, just link to them from your profile page or something. The intention of the user blog feature was to inform about news/translated tidbits that don't warrant their own page/other things of interest. This does not include things you last ate, your view on current geopolitical events or rants about why anime fails as a visual medium due to things you dislike. Special Case? Images'''As already mentioned, no fan art. This isn't danbooru. (You can upload maybe a single picture you find so incredibly cool that you feel the absolute need to have it on your user page, but don't over do it, please.) Official art is good to go, though you should think about this first: Do we really '''NEED the picture on the wiki? Do you plan to include it in an article or a gallery? If the answer is no, that's probably a good indicator that it's not necessary. There are far better image hosting and database services out there than wikia can ever become. If you have to upload screen shots, please take them as jpg as png is an enormous waste of space and bandwidth. And think about using the correct aspect ratio, or else you look like an idiot. Galleries! Links to external services like streaming sites/scams and uncalled for personal attacks GTFO with them! Including information on the dub such as VAs should be allowed to be included though, however horrible it may be. There are people that prefer watching dubbed anime due to many reasons (like illiteracy) and it is included on the Japanese BD release, making it as officially as possible. Having an unhealthy obsession with a special character does not grant you the right to tell other people how they should watch their chinese girl cartoons. Other things that should probably mentioned somewhere: Redirects This wiki does not do redirects unless there's a very good reason for them. This includes often used nicknames for popular characters. Just first or last names should not warrant a redirect and would get confusing once multiple persons with the same name pop up. If it's about a Witch that's only mentioned on a single page in a booklet, she is definitely not popular enough to get TWO! redirects. Things like the JFWs might be eligible for a redirect, but please include the ordinal number. (Though I don't think they are necessary) Naming conventions 1. Japanese (Eastern) Witches get Japanese name order! 2. When creating new pages for witches, DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES include random letters for things like middle names in the actual page title. Nobody cares about this letter and if they do, it's easily found on the profile of the Witch in at least two different places. And no, Redirects aren't a way to circumvent any of these! Nipa's Weasel (Talk) #woozle 05:20, October 21, 2011 (UTC)